Nocturnal Games Series
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 1x3 YAOI. Tradutor: Marlon Kalango. Heero volta de uma missão e decide comemorar com seu namorado, proporcionando a Trowa uma visita noturna surpresa, com um pouco de diversão e um jogo sensual bastante excitante.
1. Fic 01 Resenha

**NOCTURNAL GAMES SERIES **

_Série: Jogos Noturnos_

Por Babaca

.

**Fic 01 - NOCTURNAL VISIT **

_Fic 01 - Visita Noturna_

.

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x3 Yaoi.**

.

"**_Heero volta de uma missão e decide comemorar com seu namorado, proporcionando a Trowa uma visita noturna surpresa, com um pouco de diversão e um jogo sensual bastante excitante." _**

.**_  
_**

"Comecei esta pequena série de lemons entre Heero&Trowa – minha paixão – pois ela simplesmente pipocou em meu cérebro e logo lá estava eu, batizando a série com o título de _**"Nocturnal Games Series". **_A partir daí então, DaMoyre e algumas outras amigas nossas continuaram com a brincadeira e deram mais vida às nossas diversões com estes dois pilotos, eheheheh, fazendo side-storys a partir da terceira fic desta série.

Tomem cuidado, porém, pois algumas das fics estão como continuação, mas às vezes trazem o mesmo acontecimento só que pontos de vista diferentes, assim, confiram os nomes e as side-storys correspondentes, para não se perderem, ok?

_**Barb.**_

._**  
**_

********************************

.

Muito bem: a série _**"Jogos Noturnos"**_ da Babaca é **MUITO, MUITO, MUUUITO BOA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

E o melhor de tudo: com **HEERO&TROWA!**

Oh, My São Yaoi! **1x3 & 3x1,** ALELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \O/

Quando eu a li, no início de 2005, fiquei MALUCA, óbvio!!

E quando vi que tinha várias _**side-storys**_ de outras autoras, **MELHORANDO AINDA MAIS** a coisa, pirei, claro *_____________________*

Corri e pedi autorização a todas elas – _**Babaca, DaMoyre, BonneJeanne**_ e _**Stephannie.**_

Como vocês puderam ver, na época do XYZ, as primeiras a ter suas fics traduzidas foram a DaMoyre e a BonneJeanne, pois elas me deram autorização primeiro. A Barbara estava reorganizando um novo site e tudo mais, e a Stephannie, infelizmente, sumiu do mundo do fandom... Nem mesmo DaMoyre e Bonne, amigas dela, conseguiram encontrá-la mais.

Como eu já tinha autorização de DaMoyre e Bonne, comecei a traduzir a série **"Playing Games"** no caso, as _**side-storys**_ feitas a partir das fics da Barbara...

O tempo passou... e não é que a Barb me respondeu? Pediu mil e uma desculpas pelo enooooorme atraso, mas disse que me autorizava, sim – para todos os seus fics – e para estes em especial, caso as outras autoras também dessem seus Oks, então... tudo liberado!

Desnecessário dizer o resto, ne? ^________________________^

Bom... aqui no f.f. net, vou poder colocar as fics na ordem certa, assim, se preparem para cenas lemons dignas de fazer as telas dos seus pcs derreterem, hohohohoho \o/\o/

OK, agora, falando sobre a fic:

O estilo da Babaca de escrever os lemons, é simplesmente... de fazer você **subir pelas paredes**, além de trazer **sempre**, o _**jeito masculino**_ dos rapazes – oras, óbvio, não? Afinal, estamos falando de homens transando com outros caras, aqui XD – e de uma maneira tão... gostosa, tão... verossímel, que você fica encantada.

Ela gosta, sim, de manter conversas durante a transa, e estas conversas... hummm... _**são a cereja do bolo,**_ eheheheheh O jeito também leve e despreocupado dos rapazes quanto as suas sexualidades – tipo 'sou gay, estou dando... e adorando!' – condiz sobremaneira com a realidade e traz uma aceitação e maturidade deles mesmos ao invés de vir com angústias e mimimis ^~

E peloamordeSão Yaoi...

Uma **LEMON** com _**Trowa&Heero...!!**_

Com a postura dos dois... Com as conversinhas entre eles, enquanto transam...

**COM UM TROWA UKE SIMPLESMENTE COMESTÍVEL...!!!**

**E UM HEERO SEME ALTAMENTE COMÍVEEEEEEEELL!!!**

.**  
**

AI, QUE EU QUASE TIVE UM TRECO!!!

*risos *

Na verdade, trazer estas fics para o fandom brazuca de Gundam Wing faz com que eu me sinta **VINGADA. **

Elas ACABAM, JOGAM POR TERRA, toda a CRETINA TEORIA que muitas pseudo-autoras por ae **INSISTEM** em espalhar, dizendo que "O Heero é tão sem sentimentos" que mais parece uma **PARADE QUE ANDA**... e pior: que o Trowa é **IGUALZINHO **a ele, tão IGUAL, que mais parecem... _**CLONES**_ um do outro (?!?!? Que porra é essa?)

Certo, vamos lá... digam ae, quem ainda não leu isso – umas... 1.000 vezes, já?

Gente, gosto é gosto e realmente não se discute, temos que aceitar e na boa, pois não vale a pena fazer confusão por causa de preferências pessoais.

Mas dai a dizer essas barbaridades como sendo Leis Universais do anime de GW?

O Heero, **SEM** sentimentos? – ele pode NÃO SABER RECONHECER sentimentos, ou mesmo NÃO SABER LIDAR com eles e a até IGNORÁ-LOS, quando não lhe forem convenientes. Mas SEM sentimentos?! Caraca, que absurdo!

E o Trowa... **IGUAL **a ele?

Minha nossa...! Os dois tem similaridades, mas são **DIFERENTES SIM,** por Deus!!

Sabe o que eu digo para estas pessoas? Ah, vão se lascar, porra! No mínimo, **NUNCA** assistiram a série de Gundam Wing (nem falo sobre terem lido o manga) para não saberem identificar e analisar corretamente as personalidades dos personagens.

Pois bem, como eu dizia... **SINTO-ME VINGADA**, pois a Barbara consegue colocar meus dois amores **JUNTOS, AMIGOS, AMANTES E PARCEIROS...**

E vocês vão descobrir isso, lendo suas fics e as side-storys feitas pelas outras autoras também, podem apostar o/

Boa leitura!!!

^__________________________________^

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


	2. Fic 01 Cap Único

.

**Autora:** Babaca.

**Tradutor:** Marlon Kalango.

**Revisora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

**Gênero:**. Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 1x3 – LINDOS LINDOS LINDOS!!! O/

**Censura: **LEMON!! *___*

**Advertência:** Angústia (ainda por vir), Ação, etc...

**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem à Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency, e estão sendo usados apenas para entretenimento não comercial.

.

**Nota da Revisora - Illy-chan 1: **

Esta série específica de fics da Babaca deu origem às _**side-storys**_ do arco **"Playing Games" - **estas criadas pelas autoras _**DaMoyre, Stephannie**_ e _**BonneJeanne.**_

Se as side-storys também serão trazidas para cá??

*illy pensando*

Claro que sim, oras ^~

.

**Nota ****da Revisora ****– Illy-chan 2:**

A repostagem da Nocturnal Games Series da Babaca é **e.s.p.e.c.i.a.l.m.e.n.t.e. dedicada** **aos MAIORES FÃS** do casal **1x3 & 3x1** – fora euzinha, claro ^~

Os nossos queridos **Isys** _**Zika**_** McDragon e Marlon Kalango *____***

.

E eis um pedido para todas as leitoras que também gostam deste casal: deixem a gente saber que vocês existem, meninas \o/

.

**AVISO:** Para as fãs que acompanhavam as Traduções feitas por nós anteriormente no XYZ, por favor, confiram as fics que já estão prontas para serem lançadas no meu site:

**Blood or Chocolate? – Caps 16 e 17**

**Blue Forest Banshee – Caps 48 a 53**

**Broken Jade – Cap 03**

**Chiaroscuro – Cap 21**

**Everybody Breaks – Cap 03**

**Layers – Cap****s 11 e 12**

**Lawless Hearts – Caps 16 e 17**

**School Tales – Arc 01 – Caps 15 e 16**

**The Arrangement – Cap 03**

**The Call – Cap 07**

**Trial and Error – Caps 08 e 09**

.

…E fora estas, muitas MUITAS outras fics novinhas em folha, traduzidas pela Aryam!!!

* ____________*

Preparem os corações, ohhohohohohohoho

E lembrem-se...

**NÃO DEIXEM O FANDOM NACIONAL DE GUNDAM WING MORRER! \o/\o/**

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

* * *

.

**NOCTURNAL GAMES SERIES**

_SÉRIE: JOGOS NOTURNOS _

**Por BABACA **

.

**Fic 01 - NOCTURNAL VISIT **

_Fic 01 - Visita Noturna_

.

.

Trowa acordou quando percebeu não estar só em seu quarto. Uma rápida varredura pelo quarto através do olhar por baixo da franja trouxe seu visitante a foco.

_**Heero.**_

Espreguiçou-se como um gato, enquanto murmurava sonolento: "Já chegou... Como foi a missão?"

Distraído pelo corpo flexível de Trowa espreguiçando-se sensualmente à sua frente, Heero quase não ouviu a pergunta. Ato contínuo, começou a livrar-se rápido de sua jaqueta e do colete. "Foi bem sucedida. Não sei se a OZ está ficando mais estúpida, ou se estamos ficando realmente melhores em conseguir as informações que precisamos."

O moreno na cama deu um sorriso de apreciação, observando o tórax liso de Heero finalmente aparecer por baixo da camiseta. "Talvez os dois."

Heero sorriu, enquanto desatava meticulosamente cada tênis, colocando-os cuidadosamente arrumados ao lado da cama do parceiro. Trowa olhou para os tênis amarelos, e então para ele.

"Planejando passar a noite aqui?" Provocou.

"Algum problema nisso?" O adolescente japonês perguntou.

"Não, de maneira alguma." Trowa sorriu.

"Ótimo". Heero respondeu, enquanto tirava o resto de suas roupas indo para debaixo das cobertas. Ele puxou Trowa para si, para um longo e ardente beijo. O outro adolescente gemeu, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suavemente as costas de Heero, descendo até seus quadris.

Heero interrompeu o beijo. "Sabia que é muito excitante?"

"O quê?" Trowa perguntou sem fôlego, olhando-o confuso.

"Você, me tocando dessa maneira. É muito... excitante."

O rapaz de olhos verdes deu um risinho sensual. "Mesmo? Então me processe."

Os olhos de Heero brilharam de uma maneira que fez o piloto do HeavyArms se preocupar por um momento. "Tenho algo melhor em mente." Ele pegou a camiseta do chão e começou a usá-la como uma amarra improvisada, ao redor dos pulsos de Trowa.

"Heero?" perguntou, intrigado. Após torcer a camisa até ela ficar firme, mas não muito apertada, Heero esticou os braços de Trowa para cima e prendeu a camisa na cabeceira da cama.

"Não gosto de distrações, você sabe." Heero afirmou, antes de tomar novamente os lábios de Trowa num beijo profundo. Sua língua começou uma divertida guerra com a língua do amante, mas este se afastou.

"Então _**isso**_ **não é** uma distração?" o parceiro sorriu.

Heero deu um sorrisinho de canto, e então atacou o lóbulo da orelha de Trowa, que suspirou baixinho. O piloto japonês continuou seu ataque, subindo pela orelha do outro rapaz, enquanto vez ou outra apertava seus mamilos. O moreno alto gemeu e contorceu-se, debaixo dele.

"Você é um filhodaputa sacana, sabia?" Trowa tensionou os braços, tentando se livrar sem sucesso de suas algemas de pano.

"Já me chamaram de coisa pior." Heero sorriu deslizando o corpo por entre as pernas de trowa e começando a lamber e a chupar os mamilos rígidos do namorado cativo.

"Tenho certeza que já." Trowa gemeu. Seu corpo retorcia-se, tentado ter mais contato com o seu torturador. "Da minha... parte, não tenho dúvidas".

"Você decididamente _**fala demais**_, Trowa." Heero reclamou enquanto passava brevemente a língua pelo seu umbigo. "Talvez eu devesse ter colocado uma mordaça em você, isso sim."

Os quadris de Trowa arquearam-se pra cima por vontade própria, enquanto ele deixava um gemido escapar de seus lábios. "Desamarre minhas mãos, e eu ficarei quieto como um ratinho."

Heero se moveu sobre o corpo esguio e forte do outro, subindo com uma trilha de beijos. Ele parou um instante para lamber uma linha na parte interior dos braços de Trowa, e então parou para capturar os lábios do parceiro num beijo doce, delicado. Assim que os olhos verdes abriram-se novamente para perderem-se nas profundezas azuis escuras, o oriental determinou: "Nada disso." Sua mão agarrou o membro rígido de Trowa, iniciando a masturbá-lo num ritmo firme e constante. "Não haverá negociações."

Trowa emitiu um som primitivo e gutural ao toque quente e firme de Heero, e começou a acompanhar o ritmo da mão.

Heero Sorriu. "Além do mais, eu gosto quando você geme assim."

O moreno ofegou forte. "Se continuar fazendo isso, não estarei em condições de fazer mais _**nada**_". Ele se rendeu ao toque de Heero, desejando que este aumentasse o ritmo mais um pouco. Mas ninguém apressava Heero, especialmente em situações como aquela.

Trowa não ficou surpreso quando um dedo lubrificado escorregou para seu interior. _**'Eu nunca o vejo pegando o lubrificante, ele esteve me tocando o tempo todo. Um dia... Vou ter que perguntar como ele faz isso, mas agora... não é hora'.**_ Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro. Trowa soltou um gemido alto e moveu uma das pernas fortes, erguendo-a para acariciar o quadril de Heero.

"Você está me distraindo novamente". Heero ofegou, levantando o olhar para os olhos verdes de Trowa, embaçados de paixão, seus próprios olhos azul prussianos brilhando com malícia: "Lembre-me de amarrar suas pernas também, na próxima vez."

Trowa não pôde responder. Um terceiro dedo havia sido introduzido e agora massageava exatamente seu ponto de prazer. Ele cedeu mais aos dedos invasores, ansiando por mais contato. Seu amante continuou sua lânguida investigação, excitando cada vez mais o parceiro de batalhas, esperando. Trowa forçou os dedos a irem mais fundo, ansiando, desejando que ele continuasse seu assalto aos seus sentidos. Seu desejo por plenitude acabou por derrotá-lo. "Heero..." gemeu quase sem voz. "Por favor?"

Normalmente, Heero o atormentaria por um pouco mais de tempo, mas desta vez mal conseguia manter seu férreo controle. O desejo estampado nos olhos verdes do parceiro clamava por ele, então pegou seu membro pulsante e introduziu-o na entrada preparada de Trowa.

Os dois rapazes gemeram de prazer. Heero começou lentos movimentos de vai e vem dentro do corpo de Trowa. Ele sorria vendo o outro lutando para soltar as mãos. Em determinado momento, Trowa desistiu desta atividade e decidiu que colocar as pernas para cima dos quadris de Heero ajudaria a empurrá-lo mais fundo dentro de si. O outro percebeu a sugestão e facilitou a posição, acelerando o ritmo e penetrando mais fundo.

De olhos semi cerrados, concentrou-se em dar prazer a Trowa. Ele adorava o jeito com que seu ex-mercenário relaxava e contraia os músculos ao seu redor, com tanta ânsia, com tanta fome... Aquilo sempre tornava a 'cavalgada' interessante. E tornava muito, muito mais difícil controlar-se para não gozar primeiro.

Trowa retribuía as investidas, seus gemidos ficando cada vez mais altos. Ele estava tão perto, tão perto – e ainda assim queria se segurar mais um pouco. Heero pareceu sentir isso, e sorriu maldosamente com os olhos. Ele inclinou-se e tomou a ereção de Trowa para si, masturbando-a, ao mesmo tempo aumentando as estocadas no corpo tenso, suado e escorregadio sob o dele.

"_**Maldito seja, Yuy!"**_ Trowa ainda resistiu, até finalmente sucumbir, seu corpo libertando ondas e ondas de puro êxtase.

Heero penetrou o corpo pulsante de Trowa por mais alguns segundos, então seu próprio orgasmo veio, tomando todo seu fôlego. Ele caiu sobre Trowa, tentando recuperar o fôlego antes de finalmente soerguer-se no colchão e libertar as mãos de Trowa da cabeceira da cama.

Trowa esfregou os pulsos um instante, depois agarrou Heero, abraçando-o, trazendo-o mais para perto. "Da próxima vez, _**eu**_ é que vou fazer o negócio de amarrar os pulsos, ouviu?"

Heero sorriu, antes de beijar o amante. "Veremos."

* * *

~Fim~

**Nota do Tradutor – Marlon Kalango:**

_Será...?_ ^^\/

.

**Nota da Revisora - Illy-chan:**

**AIMEUDEUSQUEEUVOUMORREEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!**

***__________________________________________***

.

**~~ .O. ~~**

***MENSAGEM DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR - SÃO YAOI***

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews?**_

Já disse quais fics mais gosta, qual autora prefere, qual a melhor caracterização de personagem?

Quais os casais que você adora?

Qual roteiro te fez chorar, qual te fez roer as unhas de nervoso... e qual cena LEMON fez a sua tela de pc pegar fogo?

Já? Já? Já??

**POIS MANDE MAIS \O/ FAÇA-NOS FELIZES!!!**

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews...**_

...e eu ainda não pude responder? NÃO DUVIDE - sua hora irá chegar, hohoho

**TENHA FÉ EM SÃO YAOI!!! \O/**

.

_**Você **_**NUNCA**_** nos mandou reviews?**_

**NÃO SEJA TÍMIDA!!! ARME-SE DA TARA POR TODAS AS VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS**

**... E MANDE, MANDE, MANDE.E.E.E.E.E.E.E.!!!**

.

**MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS!! **

***___________________________________________________***

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


End file.
